En el aula
by Circe Drogo
Summary: Estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien... AU. Johnlock.


.

.

.

Esta iba a ser una historia bastante más larga, pero como ya tengo dos en proceso, más una continuación que no visualizan la luz del túnel todavía, mejor la dejo así. Ojalá les guste :D

* * *

El pupitre rechinaba con fuerza. A pesar de que John se esforzaba por no hacer ningún ruido, el hombre detrás de él no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

-Si sigues gimiendo así- susurró la voz profunda en su oído, haciendo que su placer se multiplicara- todos en la escuela te escucharán.

Hacía su mejor esfuerzo, en serio, pero Sherlock era demasiado bueno en esto. Era excelente.

Tenía sus pantalones enredados en los pies, el chaleco y la camisa del uniforme estaban subidos hasta su pecho para facilitarle el acceso a las caricias, rasguños y pellizcos que tanto le gustaban marcar en el pecho blanco de John. Sherlock era posesivo, pero odiaba estar de acuerdo con su amante en que no podían hacer visible su relación por el momento. Por lo tanto se dedicaba a dejar múltiples marcas en los lugares que el sol no tocaba la piel de John. Su John que ahora tenía la piel tornasolada por los entrenamientos, con el sudor acumulándose en el cuello al que Sherlock se encargaba de lamer para saborear con deleite.

Sabían que estaba mal, prohibido, tabú, pero John no podía resistirse y a Sherlock sinceramente no le importaba.

Volvió a envestir fuerte, corto, sin salirse mucho pero presionando su próstata, torturándolo. John mordió su antebrazo, incapaz de contener los gemidos desesperados. Deseaba correrse, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo. La última vez que rogó porque le sacase el anillo Sherlock lo ignoró, y cuando trató de hacer trampa y sacárselo por su cuenta el hombre se dio cuenta y lo castigó durante cinco días. Sin tocarlo, sin mirarlo. John casi muere de la frustración y la desolación.

Faltaba poco, muy poco. Sentía en la celeridad de las envestidas cada vez más erráticas cómo Sherlock ya casi llegaba, y por un horrible minuto pensó que otra vez no lo dejaría correrse.

Pero Sherlock se apiadó y liberó la presión sobre su pene, reemplazándolo por caricias violentas, demandantes. Lo estaba exprimiendo con manos expertas. Deseaba poder verle la cara al rubio, esas contracciones que hacía cada vez que lo follaba duro como ahora, esa mezcla de dolor y placer indescriptible que lo hacía querer devorarlo, domarlo, marcarlo, darle más fuerte.

John se sintió desfallecer. El orgasmo lo golpeó de forma tan arrolladora que creyó desmayarse por unos segundos. Cuando volvió en sí, noto como una mano más grande le cubría la boca, ahogando los últimos gemidos que salían entrecortados.

-Mira lo que has hecho John- murmuró Sherlock con voz grave, guiándolo con una mano en la nuca hacia donde debía mirar. John miró y observó su semen regado por el pupitre y seguramente en suelo.

-Yo no…

\- Sí, tú. Tú me obligas a hacer esto. Tú y sólo tú- gruñó el hombre contra su nuca, mientras sentía como su erección disminuía aún dentro de John. Se apartó con un suspiro, resignado a dejarlo ir. Por el momento.

-Vístete- le ordenó.

John, con las rodillas aun temblando, se apresuró a hacerle caso.

Sherlock se acomodó el pantalón, dado que ninguna otra prenda había sido removida, y se dedicó a observar con deleite los movimientos torpes del chico mientras se vestía con rapidez, avergonzado.

-¿Puedo retirarme?- preguntó con voz tímida, sin verlo a los ojos. Sherlock quiso volver a desnudarlo y estamparlo contra la pared.

-De acuerdo, pero mañana a la mañana te quiero a primera hora aquí, para que te escondas bajo el pupitre. Necesito una distracción con los inútiles de primero si no quiero destriparlos por gastar el aire.

John logró esconder una sonrisa detrás de una expresión inocentemente escandalizada, la misma que provocaba a Sherlock mancillar obligándolo a arrodillarse y estampándole la cara contra su entrepierna.

-Vete- ordenó, con la voz oscura por el deseo que volvía a nacer.

John asintió, y dando media vuelta se encaminó hasta la puerta del aula. Antes de llegar a ella, Sherlock lo volvió a atrapar por la espalda.

-¿En serio eres tan niño que no sabes arreglarte el faldón de la camisa?- dijo mientras simulaba ayudarlo, metiendo una mano dentro de su pantalón, a sabiendas de que el chico no llevaba calzoncillos, rozando su miembro.

John se arqueó hacia él, sintiendo como su pene volvía a despertar rápidamente, restregando su culo en celo contra la entrepierna de su agresor.

-Eres todo un adolescente- se regocijó a su espalda Sherlock, hablándole al oído antes de liberarlo. –Recuerda traer tu ensayo mañana, o voy a aplazarte.- le dijo esta vez con voz profesional, impersonal, mientras volvía a su escritorio.

-Si profesor- dijo John, saliendo por fin del aula, esperando que no se le notara la erección ni llegase tarde a su próxima clase, o el profesor Holmes tendría que justificarle la falta, otra vez.


End file.
